


The Prodigal

by hilandmum



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their trek across Pennsylvania, Charlie and company come across a community of Amish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/gifts).



> Soo wanted the relationship between Charlie and MIles in more detail. 
> 
> "and if you want to go to a sexual place, I'd be thrilled." 
> 
> Sorry, this just never went there, but I hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Takes place after Ties That Bind.

Pennsylvania was a wide state, even when it was still a state, a part of the USA. Completely under the control of the Monroe Militia, the area was still wide, still took forever to traverse, especially on foot. It felt like they'd been walking for weeks, through woods and over mountains, so much of it uninhabited, monotonous. 

But one day was different. It was warm and the sun was shining, yet that didn't improve their mood. They'd had little to eat for the past two days while they trudged dozens of miles. Luckily the tunnels through the mountains, cut for the interstate back in the 20th century, were still navigable.

Soon after Charlie, Miles, Aaron and Nora crossed a narrow stream, trying hard to avoid getting their shoes very wet, Nora spotted the red roof of a barn off to their right. “It looks like it's still intact.” That was rare. So many buildings had been abandoned, especially out here. 

They turned toward the barn and as they neared they could hear voices. A group of people worked the soil, collecting vegetables. It was hard to tell much without getting close.  
“Maybe one of us should scout ahead, find out who they are.” Aaron pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I'll go,” Charlie volunteered. On the surface it looked a little like the small community where she, her father and brother had lived until the militia, under Tom Neville, came to call.

Her uncle studied her determined expression. “We'll watch from here, but if there's any trouble, holler.” 

She smiled. “I will.” She left her crossbow with the others, then stepped out from the cover of the woods and toward the farm.

Most of the farmers didn't even look up as she neared, but one man stood tall and crossed his arms in front of him. He wore faded overalls over a long sleeve linen shirt, heavy boots on his feet and a straw hat on his bearded head. “And who might you be?” 

“Name's Charlie, Charlotte Matheson.”

“You know it's not safe for a young woman to be traveling alone out here.” His stern look would have deterred a less determined person.

“I'm not alone.” Charlie stared back at him. “I'm traveling with my uncle and two friends.”

A woman left her planting to stand beside the man. She wore a long dress, as old as his clothing and just as clean. Her dark hair, pulled back in a tight bun, was partially covered with a small white cap. “Elijah, we should offer them some lunch before they go on.”

Charlie smiled. “That would be most appreciated.”

The man still seemed wary. “First I'd like to meet your family and friends.”

Charlie nodded, then turned and called out, “It's alright. They've offered us a meal. Uncle Miles, Aaron, Nora. Come meet Elijah and...” She turned back to the couple and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“I'm Hannah.” The woman waved a hand at the other farmers. “And these are our friends and family.”

Nora stood beside Charlie and looked around at the pastoral scene. “You do know that there are few communities left that haven't been attacked by the militia.” 

“Oh, they leave us alone. As long as we provide them with food, they respect our ways.” The man was still examining them all with sharp, blue eyes.

“Your ways?” Charlie's own eyes narrowed.

“They're Amish. Or maybe Mennonites?” Aaron guessed.

Hannah smiled. “You were right in the first place. But please, come inside and we will prepare our dinner.” She looked at the sky. “It's almost time.”

There were a few well-tended houses, including one larger than the others, and the barn they'd seen before. Hannah led them inside the large house. Several of the others stopped what they were doing and followed her, mostly women, all in similar dress.

The large central room contained a long table with wooden benches on each side. The fire in the corner hearth was banked, but quickly came to life and Hannah placed a large pot in it. The deep stone sink nearby was fed by a pump. Charlie, Aaron and Nora joined the line of people washing up in it. 

Some of the women helped Hannah put out bread, cheese, and jugs of milk while the men took places at the tables. “Please sit wherever you like.” Hannah paused in her tasks to smile at Charlie.

Miles stood back, taking in the scene, but hunger prompted him to eventually wash his hands and sit.

“You say the militia doesn't bother you as long as you provide them with food, but haven't they taken any of your children?” Aaron helped himself to a slice of cheese.

Elijah looked at him sternly. “We will say Grace.” He bowed his head and the others followed suit. “Thank you, oh Lord, for our bountiful harvest and for watching over your flock. Bless us and our visitors, and continue to provide for us. Help us to keep your ways and to keep our families safe from harm. Amen.”

A chorus of answering 'amens' filled the room. Evidently, no one was going to answer Aaron's question until they'd eaten. The women dished out a stew, thick with vegetables but also containing a good amount of meat.

Charlie smiled at Hannah. “This is the best meal I've had in a while. Thank you for sharing it with us.” The food was plentiful and fresh. It wasn't only hunger that made it taste so good.

“It is God's will that we share what we have.” Only when she and the other women and older girls had fed the men and boys did they sit at the table themselves. The farmers and their families ate with little talk other than to ask for a platter and then thank the person who passed it. They all had a good appetite, probably due to a long day tending their fields and their animals.

As she ate, Charlie's list of questions grew. As hungry as she was and as good as the food was, she finally had enough. Wiping her mouth with the cloth napkin at her place, she looked around at the people and the furnishings. Everything from clothing to chairs, cupboards to dishes was simple, serviceable and hand-made. There were no frills, no pictures on the walls, not even a mirror.

Finally, the women rose as one and began to clear the table. Charlie joined them and nodded at Nora to do the same. She stood and gathered the plates of those around her to take to the sink where Hannah and another woman were already scrubbing away.

“Thank you, but you are our guests.” Hannah took the plates from Charlie and Nora. “Sit with the men.”

Before Charlie could begin, her uncle was asking some of the same questions she had. “I noticed you have cows and pigs. Chickens, too. What about horses?”

“Only the militia is allowed to have them.” Elijah calmly filled a pipe from a tobacco pouch and lit it. “We manage without.”

“I would imagine that you were little affected by the blackout.” Aaron took off his glasses and wiped a speck of dust off them. “That you wouldn't care if the lights never came back on.”

Elijah nodded once. “We were not dependent on the technology that you English were.” He pronounced technology with care. “We were never connected to the outside world. We did use some machines, but we also knew ways to farm without them, ways you have all forgotten.” The condemnation was unspoken.

“Aaron asked earlier about your children.” Miles wouldn't be baited. “Haven't the militia taken any of them?”

Another, older man, with white hair, beard and bushy brows shook his head. “Why should they? They know we need all hands here to farm the land.” 

Several men nodded at that.

“So, you support the militia?” Nora asked.

No one answered. Charlie decided it was time to change the topic. “You grow all you need? Where do you get the seeds?”

“We set aside some every year from what we produce to start new plants. It is the way it has always been,” Elijah replied.

“And you're able to eat such wonderful meals,” Charlie said. “We're very grateful for your hospitality.”

“As my wife said, it is God's will that we share what we have.”

The talk continued for a short time, but it was getting dark outside. “Uncle Miles, we should be on our way.”

“Where are you going?” one of the young men blurted. He had the start of a beard but bore a strong resemblance to Hannah.

Elijah turned a stern eye on him. “Jeremiah, don't ask such questions! It is none of our business where our visitors are going or why.” He turned to them. “You must forgive my son. He is impetuous at times.”

“It's alright. We're going to...”

“What Charlie's saying is we're going south.”

Jeremiah was undeterred by his elder. “Are you going to join the militia?”

“Not hardly,” Aaron muttered.

No one had heard Hannah return. “You're not leaving immediately, are you? You must stay the night, and then leave in the morning.” She looked at her husband for his approval.

“Hannah is right. Traveling at night might be dangerous.”

Nora snorted. “Any travel can be dangerous with the militia nearby. We're used to traveling at night.”

“Well, tonight you will continue to accept our hospitality.” Hannah crossed her arms in front of her. 

Elijah smiled for the first time. “You should know that no one disobeys my wife.” 

While the men were taken to one part of the large building, Hannah led Charlie and Nora to a small room not far from the combined kitchen-dining room. It was sparsely furnished with two narrow beds, a single straight chair and a chest of drawers. Hannah left them and Charlie sat on the bed. 

“Can you imagine living like this?” Nora sneered as she opened the empty top drawer and closed it again. “My parents didn't have much, but it was more than this.”

Charlie shrugged. “It's not that different from the community where I grew up.”

“Except you weren't pigeonholed or stereotyped. I don't think any of the women or young girls would know how to shoot an arrow or defend themselves the way you do.” Nora examined the hand-made quilt covering the other bed. “All the women here are expected to cook and clean and take care of the men and children. They might as well be living in the nineteenth century instead of the twenty-first.”

“They work in the fields with their husbands. And, as Elijah said, the people here know how to do many things we forgot, things we're having to relearn since the blackout.”

“You sound like you admire them.”

Charlie's wide eyes narrowed. “Not admire, exactly, but appreciate. They've learned to live with the militia all around them and not have it affect them.”

“If this is the kind of life you want, why don't you stay here?”

Charlie shook her head. “I have to find Danny and rescue him. After that I'll be able to think about what kind of life I want to live.”

Nora looked as if she had something more to say, but just pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Nora, you and my uncle had a relationship, didn't you?”

“What brings that up now?”

Charlie shrugged. “I guess I'm just interested. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. However it ended, there's still a connection between the two of you.”

“I suppose. But I'm not foolish enough to do anything about it.”

“He's a good man.”

“You have a better opinion of him than I do. I tried to get him to join the rebel cause, but he didn't want to have anything to do with it, just to leave the militia.” She smirked. “You were the one to convince him to fight.”

“I just appealed to his sense of family.” Charlie sighed. “I had to. He's all I have left, except for Danny.” She started going through her pack. “We should get some sleep. I'm sure Miles will want to leave after breakfast. I wonder if there's someplace in this building where we can wash up.”

“I'd give anything for a hot shower, but I doubt we'll find it here.” Nora went in search of a bathroom with Charlie following. They found a room two doors down with a toilet and sink. Amazingly, it had a claw-foot tub, fed by a pump.

“I can imagine how cold the water will be, but at this point I'll take it.” Charlie worked the pump lever and clear water came gushing out. She reached out her other hand to test it. “It's not bad, kind of lukewarm.”

“You can go first.” Nora left her to it.

Once they were each bathed and changed into clean clothes, they slipped between the crisp white sheets on their beds. “Now, tell me this is a bad way to live.” Charlie's challenge was met by soft snoring and she smiled.

In the morning, they joined the men at the table. Hannah and her friends and family had already filled it with warm rolls, platters of eggs and sausages, and a huge bowl of grits. The smell of the breakfast foods mingled with that of the wood fire.

“You're spoiling us.” Charlie filled her plate as Hannah placed a pot of coffee on the table next to a pitcher of milk.

Aaron swallowed a mouthful of eggs and nodded. “We haven't eaten this well for a long time.”

“I bet you've been traveling all that time.” Jeremiah was so busy studying them that he'd hardly touched his food. “I wish I could go off on an adventure.”

“Jeremiah, eat your breakfast. You have chores to attend to and you can't be bothering our guests with your idle chatter.”

“Yes, Papa.” The young man looked down at his plate. 

“We'd like to help you today to repay your kindness,” Miles said.

Charlie wondered at her uncle's offer. Was there a reason he wanted to remain on the farm? Nothing came to mind, and she resolved to ask him when she could.

After breakfast, they joined their hosts in the fields, pulling carrots and potatoes from the ground. Charlie found herself next to a girl of about ten who worked quietly beside her. “What's your name? I'm Charlie.”

The child nodded. “I'm Sarah.”

A smaller girl working on the other side of Sarah was more talkative. “She's my sister. I'm Rebecca and I'm seven.”

“Hi, Sarah and Rebecca. You're both good workers.” They'd each pulled more than Charlie had. “Do you go to school?”

“Mama teaches us,” Rebecca said, pointing to Hannah. “We learn to read the Psalms and how to cook and sew. Sarah can knit, but I always make a mess when I try.” She pushed a golden lock of hair off her face with a soil-covered hand, leaving a smudge on her cheek.

Mid-morning, everyone stopped what they were doing and went to a well near the main house for some water. At last, Charlie had a chance to talk to Miles. “We can't stay here.”

“Why not? A roof over our heads, good food, and a place where the militia won't be looking for us.”

“We have to continue on, to find Danny.”

“It can wait a day or two longer.” He leaned against a building, arms crossed, and eyes studying the people and the farm.

“Uncle Miles, why are you so interested in these people?”

“There has to be another reason the militia is leaving them alone and I intend to find out what it is.”

She shook her head. “We're putting these people in danger. They've made some kind of accommodation with the militia, but if Neville or any of the others find out we're here, they'll attack in a heartbeat.” Her sad eyes pleaded with him. “Let's not prolong our stay. We owe them that much for providing us with shelter and food.”

“Weren't you the one who told me that everyone should take a side in this fight? These folks are supporting the militia by growing food for them. They're not taking a stand. They act as if it doesn't affect them.”

“It's how they survive.”

“I was surviving just fine in Chicago before you came to enlist me in your crusade.”

Her lower lip trembled. “You were the only family I had left, the only one I could turn to. Are you saying you want to abandon me now? We're so close. We could be in Philly in a couple of days.”

A sound startled her. She saw her uncle's eyes look past her and she turned around. Jeremiah stood at the corner, watching them. 

“How long have you been there?” Miles asked.

“Not long.” The young man stepped forward. “I...I wanted to ask you to take me with you when you leave.”

“Jeremiah, what would your parents think?” Charlie studied him. “Your place is here with your family.”

“It's boring. I wanted to join the militia, but they wouldn't let me. I can go with you. I'm young and strong, and I'm a good tracker.”

Miles shook his head. “Sorry, kid. We can't take you with us. Go harvest some crops or something.”

“Miles, you don't have to talk to him like that.”

“You sound just like my father. 'Jeremiah, you have to do this, Jeremiah, you can't do that.' I hate it! I hate this place.” 

“Well, we're not going to be the ones to help you escape this life. You don't know how good you have it here.” Miles glared at him.

Jeremiah stalked off.

Everyone was going back to work, but instead they headed for the barn where Aaron was tinkering with a tiller. He looked up and smiled. “Almost done.”

“Where's Nora?”

“She's helping Hannah with the laundry.” 

“I've convinced Uncle Miles that we should leave after lunch.”

Aaron nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

There was even more food for lunch than there had been for dinner the night before. Cold meats, sliced thin, were piled high at one end of the long table, and chicken breasts and thighs, fried to a golden brown, overflowed a platter at the other end. Between them were breads, potatoes, freshly-picked vegetables, and roasted corn.

Charlie didn't know where to start. This might be the last good meal she'd have for a long time, but there was just so much she could eat. She smiled at her uncle's plate, loaded with some of everything.  
She settled for a chicken breast, some potatoes, and an ear of corn. They knew now to wait for Elijah to say grace before diving into their food, but the aromas were so enticing, it was hard. She felt Jeremiah's eyes on her all through the meal. Afraid he might follow them when they left, she decided to say something, not to his father who frightened her a little, but to his mother.

As she helped clear the table, she made a point of approaching the sink at the same time as Hannah. “Can I talk to you after the dishes are done?”

Hannah hesitated, then nodded. The women finished cleaning up, this time allowing Charlie and Nora to help. Hannah wiped her wet hands on her apron as she led Charlie outside. “What did you want to ask?”

Charlie shook her head. “Not ask, tell. I think Jeremiah is intent on coming with us or at least following us when we leave.” 

“He wouldn't do that.”

“I'm afraid he would. My uncle already told him he couldn't come, but I doubt that will stop him.”

Hannah frowned. “He wanted to join the militia.”

“Yes, he told us.”

“His father forbade it. I thought that was the end of it.”

“Well, I wanted you to know to watch him.”

She nodded. “Thank you, I'll try. But don't go until I give you some food to take with you. You'll need provisions for the road. I don't know how far you still have to go, but I'm sure it's not easy if you don't know where your next meal will come from.”

“Thank you!”

An hour later they were ready to leave. They each shook hands with Elijah and the other elders, thanked the women for their kindness, and set off again. They'd only gone a mile or so when sounds reached them from behind. 

Charlie grabbed her uncle's arm. “Sounds like a medium-sized animal or a person.”

“I bet it's Jeremiah.” Aaron stopped walking and turned around. The others did too. Before long they heard the sound again.

Nora slipped off into the trees and within minutes emerged again, pushing Jeremiah ahead of her. “Look what I found trailing us.”

“You shouldn't have come.” Charlie forced her mouth into a stern line.

Miles blinked, then stared at him. “And now you're going back.”

The young man shook his head hard. “I'm going with you. You can't make me go back.”

“You come with us, we'll expect you to keep up and share in the work. Have you ever slept on the ground before?” He looked at what Jeremiah had with him. There couldn't be much in the small pack on his back. “No one's going to give you their blanket.”

“I...I'll be fine.”

Nora walked around him. “Do you have a weapon? A knife?”

Jeremiah swallowed loudly. “No, but I'm good in a fight. I'm going with you, all the way to Philadelphia.”

“How'd you know we were going there?”

“I...I heard you say when you were talking earlier.” 

“Go home, kid. You'll slow us down. We're not going to protect you if we're attacked.” Without another word, Miles continued on at a brisk pace with Charlie, Aaron and Nora. Jeremiah struggled to keep up with them. Miles picked a route that took them over rough terrain and through dense trees.

Before long, Jeremiah was out of breath, his arms, hands and face scratched. “Can we stop?”

No one answered. They were already far ahead of him. He looked around, not sure whether he'd be able to find his way back home even if he tried. He couldn't even tell what direction he was going. With renewed determination, though, he hoisted his pack higher and continued the way he thought Charlie and her friends went.

A half hour later, he heard voices. Was it them? Or maybe his father had sent a search party to find him. That couldn't happen. He moved as quietly as he could in the direction of the sound, but he didn't hear the man who approached from behind him. He'd been caught a second time in a little over an hour.

“Captain, look what I found.” The man grabbed his shoulder. “Looks like one o' them Amish kids.” He pushed Jeremiah forward into a clearing where a group of men sat on the ground, polishing their swords.

“So it is.” A tall, heavyset man stood and examined Jeremiah with his dark eyes. “What are you doing way out here, son?”

Jeremiah wasn't sure how to respond. 

“Speak up. I won't bite.”

“I...I was following some strangers.” Belatedly he removed his straw hat and added, “Sir.”

The man smiled. “Strangers, huh? Can you describe them?”

Jeremiah didn't think he owed Miles and the others anything, not after the way they treated him. “There were four of them. Two men and two women. Um, I think the leader was named Miles.”

The smile became a grin.

“Well, well, well. Ain't that interesting. Miles Matheson has graced our area with his presence.” He chuckled and the other men followed suit. Several stood.

A thin young man sheathed his sword and retrieved a musket that was leaning against a tree. “Are we going after them, Captain Peterson?” 

“You bet we are. So, son, which way did General Matheson go?”

Jeremiah had a decision to make. He wasn't sure of the answer, but if he helped these men, perhaps they'd let him join them. It was what he'd longed for. He looked up at the sky to get his bearings. He knew they were heading east if they were going to Philadelphia, but the sun was now overhead so it was hard to tell. Well, that was a start. “East. They were going east.”

Tagging along after the militia proved to be as difficult as keeping up with Charlie and her friends. Jeremiah felt a little guilty about giving them up to the captain and his men, but he hoped it would prove his worth to them. 

They weren't quiet as they trudged through the forested hills. Every once in a while, Jeremiah pointed out a broken branch or footsteps in the leaves that littered the ground, evidence that someone had been this way recently.

Suddenly, the captain, high up on his horse, held up a hand to call a halt. “Do you hear that?” Now that his men weren't moving, the sound of voices up ahead reached them. “Boyd, Jensen, scout ahead. Don't do anything if you see them. Come back and report. We'll wait here.” He dismounted as two of the men moved more quietly through the trees ahead. 

It wasn't long before he returned. “They've stopped about a quarter mile ahead,” the taller of the two reported.

Peterson nodded. “Take four others and flank them on the left. Willett, you and your unit can take the right. The rest of you, follow me.” He remounted and continued straight ahead. He stopped when he had the four in sight. They were already alerted by the sound of the horse and foot troops when he announced. “Matheson, we have you surrounded. Give yourself up and the others won't be harmed.”

Miles didn't move. Jeremiah had been sure he'd just surrender, but instead he stood where he was. 

“You're outnumbered.” The captain got off his horse and faced him. His men appeared to the right and left.

A smile flitted across Miles' face. “You're not man enough for this, Peterson.” He pulled out his sword and took a stance. The eyes of the captain and his men were all focused on him. They didn't notice Charlie and Nora slip off and blend into the trees in the one direction where none of Peterson's men stood.

Captain Peterson chuckled. “You're going to take us all on?”

Miles shrugged. “If I have to.” He lunged directly at the captain. Several men were on him at once, but Aaron engaged a couple. Soon, arrows flew at them from two directions. They hit two of the men attacking Miles and one of those Aaron fought.

Miles's sword clashed with Peterson's. Aaron dispatched one man after another. More arrows found more of the militia. The wounds were severe enough that they stopped fighting. 

Jeremiah watched from behind a tree, awed by the way the four fought against so many. The skill Miles showed with his sword, the accuracy of the arrows Charlie and Nora fired, even Aaron's ability to fight off man after man.

Miles and Peterson fought on. Their swords rang out with each blow. First one, then the other seemed to have the upper hand, but Miles was too fast for the captain. It wasn't long until Miles had Peterson pinned to the ground. Seeing their captain defeated, several of the militia ran off into the woods. The sounds of the battle ceased.

“I should kill you now.” Miles moved his sword closer to the captain's throat. “But instead I'd like you to take a message to Monroe and any of his generals that you meet along the way. I'm coming to get him, and I won't be stopped.” He looked around. “Aaron, tie his hands and feet.”

They trussed the man like a turkey and tossed him over his saddle, then sent his horse off in the general direction of Philadelphia.

Jeremiah remained partially hidden by the tree, but Miles saw him. 

“Did you tell them where to find us?” His eyes bore into the young man.

Jeremiah tried to strike a defiant pose, but after what he'd witnessed, his awe of Miles was too great. His lower lip quivered. “You wouldn't take me with you, but the militia would.”

“Do you still think you want to join them?” Nora indicated the wounded and dead men littering the ground.

Jeremiah slowly shook his head.

“We should take him back to the farm.” Charlie looked to her uncle for agreement.

Miles nodded. “And then we'll take a different route east. We don't want to walk into any ambushes.”

“If you thought Peterson might warn anyone between here and Philly to be prepared for us, why did you let him go?” Aaron stopped collecting weapons from the men on the ground and faced Miles.

“Because we needed to send that message to Monroe.”

“Do you think that was wise?”

“I took a chance. We won't know until we get there.” Miles turned back to Jeremiah with a grin. “I can't wait to see what kind of punishment your father has for you for leaving.” 

Charlie shot her uncle an annoyed look. “I'm sure his mother will be happy to see him back, safe and sound.” She looked around. “I bet she and the others will come back here to care for the wounded and bury the dead.”

They started back to the farm, but hadn't gone far before they met Elijah and two of the other Amish men.

“Is this what you're looking for?” Miles pushed Jeremiah ahead of him. 

Elijah frowned at his son, then looked at Miles. “We met three of the militia on our way here, and feared the worst. Our thanks for keeping my son safe.”

“That wasn't our doing. He stayed out of the fight. I'm afraid, as much as he wanted to join the militia, he hasn't the stomach for it.”

“Father...” Jeremiah's voice faltered. “I...I'm sorry.”

“Probably not sorry enough. You've caused enough trouble for one day.” Elijah's stern voice was tempered by relief.

“There are more militia back there who'll need medical care or a proper burial, I'm afraid.” Miles motioned behind them. “We still need to go on, but not this way.”

Elijah nodded. “There's an old narrow road south of here. We used to use it for our wagons when we had horses to pull them. It's fairly easy going.”

“Thank you.” Charlie smiled at him. “And please go easy on your son. I think he's learned his lesson.”

“Go with God.” Elijah led his son off.

Charlie watched them go with a smile. 

“C'mon, let's go.” Miles started south, turning back to make sure she was following. “Weren't you the one anxious to get to Philly?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Beta: primeideal.


End file.
